Silver flower
by BloodyAngelEleine
Summary: silver flower wattpad story its actually my story. - Tsukiyama Yuuko - or YuukoYuukoYun hhe read and find out non yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:the boy who had a doll

Shindou Takuto is a prince of Inazuma is a very shy doesn't have many the day he turned 8 his mother queen give him a doll as an birthday doll was just so Takuto see her he just fall for doll had a pink hair put in two low pigtails and shining sky blue looked so Takuto named her 't know why but he just named her like the birthday party young prince go the hugged his doll one last time and put it on the table beside the kissed her forehead claping is hand together closing his eyes he wished.

"Please god! just this one wish! I want a friend a friend who will be with me until the end!"he wished and closed his eyes drifting into dream he eyes shined in rainbow the morning Takuto wakes up and cheked his doll but it wasn't panicked and started to look everywhere but didn't found he decided to ask from his he dressed up and get the breakfast he run towards her mothers room and knocked the hearing soft "Come in" he opened the door and saw his mother talking with lady who had a long blonde haired girl aroundwas sitting beside the mother saw him and smiled

"Ah! Takuto i was about to call you're can you introduce yourself?"she haired girl nodded and walked towards had sky blue eyes like a almost squiz her when he saw how she looked like the was wearing silvery purple colored royal suit and silver flower shaped hair brooch she kinda looked like a boy thought.

"Hello my name is Kirino Ranmaru nice to meet you Your highness.I will be your new bodyguard from today"she said smiled back

"hello my name is Shindou Takuto nice to meet you too!"e answered the how this story Story of the Silver flower started the Adventure towards the legend begin!

 **Yuuko:Hi nice to meet you my name is Tsukiyama Yuuko im not so new the first part of silver story in wattpad.I changed it R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when Kirino give this certain book to queen so she can read it to they heard the story they always make queen read it to them night after as for Kirino she waited the rigth time when prince can collect 8 treasures and defeat the Kirino and prince trained hard this certain day.

 ***8 years later after everything started***

Shindou was sitting beside the lake reading the book Kirino gave since their mother first read it to them six years become his favorite he is 16 years old 2 years later he will take over the he must choose his future queen at this was his father's contined forget about his poor bodyguard searching for him everywhere.

 ***same time at the castle***

 **"** SHINDOU-SAMA WHERE ARE YOU?!"Voice boomed inside the was yelling running around searching the princeThe maids started to whisper about Kirino being Shindou's babysitter more than a Kirino searched everywhere but still couldn't find she saw gardener she rushed towards her and started to shake her.

"Fujisaki-san have you seen Shindou-sama?!"Kirino asked while shaking gardener looked at her with big blue puppy dog sighed.

"He is sitting beside the lake reading a book"Sora thank you to Sora and dashed towards the garden to find Shindou.

* **at the garden with Kirino***

When she get there she saw Shindou laying on the grass reading **'*The Legend of the Silver Kingdom*.** She almost yelled at him for dissapearing without telling her but stoped when she hear him mumble.

"It will be good if the legend was true"Shindou 's eyes knows the time has come so she walked up to Shindou and sat beside him.

"It is true!"She surprised and looked at her.

"what do you mean its true? Thre is no w-"he said but looked at him with serious look on her face.

"Did you see this brooch?"she asked while taking her brooch off and hold it in front of nodded.

"but wha-"He said but kirino cut him again.

"This silver flower brooch one of the eight items that conteins the legendary power"Kirino looked at her with wide eyed searching for the proof that she is didn't found any.

"if what you said is true then where did you get this?"shindou asked.

"I think it's time to tell the truth"Kirino said and they headed towards the queens they get thre Shindou knocked the door and heard soft 'Come in' so they entered the room and saw queen sitting on the couch Queen saw them she asked.

"oh you guys! is there something wrong?"Queen both shaked their heads.

"Your majesty there is something i didn't tell you i think its time to tell!"Kirino nodded and after everyone sat began to speak.

"My family has been protecting the one of the 8 treasures the silver flower protected it over hundred did you remember the doll?"Kirino nodded.

"When you made a wish awakened the power of silver brooch's you chosen as one who will bring back the silver kingdom.I in the other hand sent to escort you towards the that you manage to collect all the 8 can save silver kingdom along with my family.I ask you you want to do this?"Kirino went Shindou break the silence.

"I'll do this if It's the only thing i can do for you.I will do this.I'll defeat the Lucifer and save your family."Shindou said Kirino's face smiled at them she knows half of Kirino's story is a lie but she just shruged it Kirino and Shindou looked at nodded her head.

"You guys can go but promise that you guys will come back safely."she and Shindou both nodded with smile on their face.

"We promise!"they said in unisionAfter that talk the get ready to leave and leaved the kingdom for 's how the adventure towards the Silver kingdom begin.

 ****************************************************************************************************************************************************8**

 **Yuuko:mister face-palm i know im bad but why did you said that im terrible at asian okay and im 14 no ever proud of me they just yell at me with out no reason.I know this story is bad sorry as i said original belongs to wattpad.**


End file.
